Keepsake Box
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Buscando y buscando en casa, Haruna no puede llegar a saber por dónde rayos dejó "eso", y más ahora que lo necesita. Sin embargo, una cajita metálica atrae toda su atención. -Bueno, podría quedarme a verla un rato...


**Keepsake Box** (Estoy segura que google translate me mintió, lo aseguro)

Ya~ Comenzando con los proyectos que me propuse. Los comienzo antes porque ya no me aguantaba. Además, tendrían que esperar un montón para verlos si lo hacía después del "Tratando de llamar tu atención". Ah, yo quería hacer un fic navideño (Lo estuve planeando todo el año), pero creo que no podré TT^TT Ya no lo tengo listo, y tengo que hacer unos dibujos raros por aquí por allá (¿?). Para que no me traten de desconsiderada -.- Lo que sí, voy a hacer uno de año nuevo :3 Es de Inazuma Eleven Go! Quienes les disguste el fandom, no lo lean e.e (A mí igual me disgustó alguna vez yeee~)

Ah, me fui del tema. Ahora, el disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, y lo sería cuando la página que tengo en Facebook se hiciera famosa (Nunca pasará, se los firmo -.-)

Ya, el fic. Son varios capítulos con historias por separado (Generalmente flashbacks muy idiotas, de eso estoy segura), y este será la introducción, y el primero :)

**Comienza la búsqueda. ¿Y éste papelito con sangre? **(Nope, no es gore xD)

Estaba buscando algo con desesperación. Encontrarlo era de vida o muerte… Bueno no tanto, pero ¡A mí me importa demasiado!

Veamos… ¿Dónde lo dejé? Ah, quizás ni esté en la casa, pero igual no pierdo algo con buscarlo acá… Bueno, pierdo tiempo. Buf… Tomaré esa silla por un momento.

Siento que esta silla no es muy confiable, pero tengo que encontrarlo, así que tengo que arriesgarme a subir a él para ver si está _eso_ en este mueble… Demasiado alto para mi gusto. Me pregunto para qué lo compramos.

Meto mi mano en él para averiguar si lo encuentro, pero resultó que una cajita metálica (Y muy ruidosa) Chocó contra el piso, abriéndose al impacto, y dejando un desorden proporcional a su no muy reducido tamaño. Me veo en la obligación de bajarme a ordenar el desorden. Cierro el mueble, y me bajo de un brinco de la silla. Me arrodillo a examinar los daños. Por suerte nada se ve dañado (Principalmente por el hecho de que no había nada muy "rompible" en el matojo de cosas.) Son muchos, muchos papeles. Al ver que puede que haya algo interesante en estos, decido por sentarme de una vez en el piso. Tomo uno por inercia, y noto que no tiene nada más que un poco de sangre y algo de tierra (Por lo que infiero que estuvo más veces en el piso) que se agrupa en la forma de una pisada. Vaya. ¿Qué es esto? Hago memoria por un buen rato, hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-¡Ah! ¡Es eso!- exclamo, cuando encuentro una respuesta a este lío.

***Flashback* **(es un Racconto, pero suena mejor Flashback)

Haruna y Midorikawa iban saliendo del salón del colegio, para dirigirse de una vez a sus benditas casas. Bueno, benditas por el simple hecho de que requerían con urgencia un descanso, luego del ensayo de la presentación de alianza que tenían que mostrar unos días después para la celebración del aniversario de la preparatoria. (Sí, ambos fueron a la misma preparatoria, y les tocó hacer alianza juntos.) Iban camino a casa, y Haruna se hizo un pequeño rasguño en la pierna por culpa de una rama de árbol que sobresalía. Esto dejó unas cuantas gotitas de sangre que debía remover para que no se convirtiesen en una molestia. Midorikawa le ofreció un recibo de alguna compra que debió de haber hecho algún día, y ella se limpió la sangre, luego de un "Gracias". Cuando terminó tal acción, tiró el papel inconscientemente al suelo, a lo que el chico respondió con un no muy discreto…

-¿¡Pero qué acabas de hacer, Haruna Otonashi! -

-Vaya, Mido-kun, no tenía idea que te interesaba la ecologí…-

-¿Sabes que ese papel, ese simple papel, puede desatar una gran catástrofe? Acabas de regalar tu ADN a cualquiera que pase por estos lados. -

-¿Cómo? -

-Imagina que ocurre un crimen por estos lados. Específicamente en esta esquina. - Haruna se descolocó totalmente. ¿Y a qué rayos iba eso? -Y la policía no encuentra ninguna manera de identificar al culpable del delito. Se dan cuenta de este recibo, lo toman, hacen algunos exámenes y finalmente llegan a una conclusión: Una chica de apellido Otonashi y nombre Haruna ha sido partícipe del acto. Puedes ser tanto la afectada…-adoptó un tono maquiavélico-como la culpable- se acercaba lentamente a Haruna, apuntándole el rostro con el dedo en un intento de transmitirle culpabilidad.-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-Sí.-Recobró su posición y tono al hablar de siempre- y también podrían clonarte: Imagina dos Harunas por la calle- ¡O mejor! Una Haruna normal, osea tú, y otra malvada, que ande robando dinero a la gente y sea maaaaaalaaaaa… Y la arrestan.-

-Mido-kun, déjalo, si ya sé que quieres que me arresten de alguna manera.- Recogió el papelito, y se lo metió al bolsillo, para seguir caminando hacia la parada de autobús.

***Fin flashback***

Bueno… Eso explica porque ahora anda de detective, y esas cosas raras. Lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo llegó este papel hasta acá? Cosas de la vida. Mejor lo dejo… por ahí.

Y… ¿Este papel? Al parecer tiene algo escrito… No, son bosquejos. ¿Qué será?

Ya, hasta acá llega el capítulo. Después voy a subir otro recuerdo. Creo que uno más emotivo o algo así 8D Sé que este no quedó bien. Sí, porque fue un maldito desafío escribir en primera persona, ya que uno no piensa "Estoy viendo lo que aparece en la pantalla del computador, producto de múltiples pulsaciones a las letras correspondientes a lo que deseo escribir." No po (?) (Bueno, yo sí lo hago para mejorar mi narración e.e), así que quedó súper rarito. Ah, ya sé que Mido no es detective en el GO!, sólo tenía que hacerlo concordar con el tema… Que sí me pasó en la vida real xD

Bueno, cuídense, espero verlos al otro capítulo… Siempre y cuando haya alguien a quién le lleguen mis palabras, y lo estoy dudando ;w;

Saludos~


End file.
